De mi Para ti
by QaramellTem
Summary: Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de Los Beatles "From me, To you". One-Shot. Shikamaru no sabe como decirle a Temari lo que siente.Quizá ella le de un empujuncito. -Temari..Yo.. -Eso no podías hacer?. ¡Un Regalo Atrazado Esp!-Gracias Por Sus R


**From me , to you**

**By : QaramellTem**

_**If there´s anything that you want,**_

_**If there´s anything I can do,**_

_**Just call on me, and I´ll send it along**_

_**with love from me to you.**_

_**(**_**Si hay algo que desees  
Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer  
Sólo tienes que llamarme y te lo enviaré  
Con amor, de mí para ti)**

_Yo .. siempre he estado ahí, y sé que lo sabes, o quizás lo sabes, pero a la vez lo ignoras, quizá mi presencia, ni siquiera sea importante para ti … pero si tu para mi._

_Siempre he deseado estar a tu lado, caminar junto a ti…_

_De una forma, diferente…_

_Te he apoyado, he hecho todo para gustarte, y aún así ¿Nada?_

_Sé que te puedo ayudar…_

_Sólo déjame amarte y demostrártelo…_

—Tengo algo que decirte. Le llama él.

—¿Qué es?. Cuestiona ella

—¿Podría ser en otro lugar?

—¿En dónde?

—Sígueme tan solo. Pide en tono de súplica.

_**I´ve got everything that you want**_

_**Like a heart that´s, oh so true**_

_**Just call on me and I´ll send it along**_

_**with love from me to you.**_

_**(**_**Tengo todo lo que quieras  
Como un corazón que es, oh, tan fiel  
Sólo tienes que llamarme y te lo enviaré  
Con amor, de mí para ti)**

_No deseo otra cosa, más que seas feliz…_

_Y si no es conmigo… no importa.._

_Eres una estrella para mí.._

_Y si…_

_Haz de brillar para otro… no importa …_

_Pero.._

_Déjame demostrarte .. cuanto te amo_

_Te amo de aquí al final del universo…_

_Si haz de comparar las estrellas, con mi amor, es vano tu esfuerzo, te amo mucho más._

_Te amo hasta morir…_

_Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser_

_Te amo más que a mi vida…_

_Miento, tú eres mi vida…_

—¿A dónde me llevas?. Le pregunta ella, cuando ya se han alejado bastante de la aldea.

—A un lugar…

—Daah. Se burla ella.

Él lo piensa, y dice —Puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, pero a cambio yo te preguntaré algo después.

—De acuerdo…

—Pregunta entonces.

_**I´ve got arms that long to hold you,**_

_**And keep you by my side,**_

_**I´ve got lips that long to kiss you**_

_**And keep you satisfied.**_

_**(**_**Tengo unos brazos que anhelan abrazarte  
Y retenerte a mi lado  
Tengo unos labios que anhelan besarte  
Y dejarte satisfecha )**

_Tengo ganas de abrazarte, tan fuerte, para que jamás te apartes de mi lado._

_Tengo ganas de besarte, hasta dejar secos tus labios._

_Tengo ganas de probar tu piel, hasta hartarme de ella._

_De tomar de la mano mil veces._

_De acariciar tu cabello._

_De mirar tus ojos verdiazules al levantarme._

_De compartir el resto de mi vida contigo._

—¿Amas a alguien?

—Sí…

—¿Qué tanto?

—Demasiado

—Haz pensado alguna vez, en que un amigo podría ser algo más?

—No, eso sería traicionar nuestra amistad

—Pero…Y si tú a él lo amas?

—Jamás se lo diría…

—Por qué?

—Porque es traicionar nuestra amistad…

—Y… Si él te amará…?

—Suposiciones solamente, él no me ama. Susurra ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sencillo …

Él le mira con incógnita en el rostro.

—Él es … es como es … de acuerdo? … Jamás me vería como algo más que una compañera de batalla. Responde ella.

Un silencio invade los alrededores, hasta que ella lo rompe…

—Puedo preguntar yo..?

—No, hemos llegado.

Un claro en lago, lleno de árboles de cerezo, hermosa vista.

_**From me.. To you**_

_**Just call on me and I´ll send it along**_

_**With love from me to you.**_

_**(**_**De mí para ti  
Sólo tienes que llamarme y te lo enviaré  
Con amor, de mí para ti)**

_Te amo!_

_Dame una oportunidad de demóstrartelo …_

_Dame oportunidad de saciar mis ganas de ti…_

_Tengo ganas de protegerte…_

_Tengo ganas de todo y de nada_

_Y hoy quedo como un tonto porque no sé como decir, esto que siento por ti…_

—Temari …yo …

—… Ella sólo calla.

—yo…Hay algo que quiero decir!!…Yo…Yo…

—De mi… para ti. Dice ella, él queda atónito.

Ella se lanza hacia él, y lo besa en los labios.

Un beso tierno, pero posesivo.

Se separan por la falta de oxígeno.

—Eso no podías hacer?. Le cuestiona ella.

***

From me … To you …Esp. ^^

Thank you very much for the support Esp, let me tell you misunderstood what I said was a joke, I know that I have your support, mcuho thanks for those words of encouragement and this .. this is for you, with love from Mexico Tem Your friend, wish you also the best, I love you


End file.
